Blue Love
by BabyRennie
Summary: "Belilah keperawanan gadis lain!" -Victoria. Ide gila Victoria itulah yang awal dari petualangan Cho Kyuhyun mengejar keperawanan seorang gadis demi sebuah keadilan, mempertemukannya dengan Lee Sungmin, wanita yang seratus persen masih perawan. dan siapa sangka jika ternyata hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menimbulkan persoalan baru dalam kehidupan mereka. KYUMIN, GENDERSWITCH!


***BLUE LOVE***

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Other….

Genre : Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Angst

Rating : T+

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Victoria, istrinya yang baru saja dinikahinya beberapa jam lalu. Wanita itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur pengantin mereka dengan membisu seribu bahasa. Air mukanya tampak sedikit tegang, tetapi tetap terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading. Lebih cantik dan lebih menawan dibandingkan Seohyun, mantan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menatap kecantikan itu dengan perasaan senang dan puas. Sayangnya, dia masih belum mengenal Victoria sebagaimana ia mengenal Seohyun dimasa lalu. Itulah barangkali penyabab suasana kamar pengantin yang begitu kaku ketika hanya tinggal berdua.

Namun, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka telah menjadi suami-istri. Ada ikatan kuat yang mengharuskan keduanya menjalin hubungan mesra dan intim melebihi hubungan mereka dengan orang lain, siapa pun itu. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang itu. Paling tidak agar terasa lebih nyaman.

"Lelah ya, berjam-jam berdiri di altar dan menjadi pusat perhatian sekian banyaknya tamu," katanya sambil menghidupkan AC.

"Ya. Tamunya banyak sekali," Victoria menjawab tanpa semangat.

Kyuhyun merasa heran melihat sikapnya itu. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menyinggung hal itu. Mungkin saja dia salah lihat. Selama bergaul dengan Victoria, memang masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui mengenai istrinya itu. Sekaranglah saatnya saatnya ia mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Syukurlah segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan lancar. Makanannya lezat dan berlimpah. Tidak ada yang kurang," katanya asal bersuara saja.

"Ya. Penyelenggaraan seluruh acara pernikahan kita bisa dibilang sukses." Masih saja Victoria menjawab tanpa semangat dan tampaknya asal saja. "Lancar sesuai dengan rencana dan juga meriah." Lanjutnya.

Pembicaraan tak penting itu berakhir dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun harus mengakui kebenaran perkataan Victoria. Pesta pernikahan mereka memang berjalan lancer dan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah disusun. Padahal persiapannya hanya tiga bulan dan sedikit terburu-buru. Dari kantornya, Kyuhyun mendapat belajar keluar negeri sehingga pernikahan yang direncanakan tahun depan harus dipercepat atas kehendak orangtua Victoria. Menunggu satu setengah tahun lebih hingga Kyuhyun kembali membawa gelar masternya dirasa terlalu lama.

Sebetulnya pernikahan dalam waktu dekat tidak pernah ada dalam rencana hidup Kyuhyun, kendati usianya sudah masuk kepala tiga. Namun, nasib berbicara lain. Seohyun, sang kekasih, berpaling darinya dan menjalin hubungan cinta dengan pria lai. Kalau bukan karena hal itu, belum tentu Kyuhyun mau menikah dengan Victoria. Apalagi secepat ini. Sakit hati dikhianati Seohyun menyebabkan pikirannya kacau sehingga waktu ibunya membuat rencana bersama temannya untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak perempuan sang teman itu, Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan penolakan seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika melihat gadis itu cantik dan menarik melebihi Seohyun, ia tidak butuh aktu lama lagi untuk mengatakan persetujuannya. Sesuai dengan tekadnya, ia baru mau menjalin hubungan cinta lagi kalau gadis ini memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan Seohyun. Jadi, itulah alasan ia menikah dengan gadis yang memiliki banyak kelebihan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu malu untuk melepaskan gaun pengantinmu, Victoria. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami-istri?" kata lahi-laki itu, mencoba membantu Victoria mengatasi perasaan malu yang mungkin menggangunya.

"Aku tidak melepaskannya sendiri, Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Perlu kubantu?"

Victoria menggeleng lemah. "Biar eomma yang melakukannya."

"Oke, akan kupanggil dia ke sini." Dengan penuh pengertian Kyuhyun memanggil ibu mertuanya.

Ketika eomma Victoria sedang membantu putrinya melepaskan gaun dan riasan rambutnya, ponsel Kyuhyun, yang belum lama diaktifkan kembali setelah seharian dimatikannya, berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Melihat lagi nama Seohyun yang sudah lama tidak tertera dilayar ponselnya, hati Kyuhyun langsung saja bergejolak. Seharusnya nama itu sudah dihapusnya sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, pikirnya sambil membaca pesan gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa dating ke pesta pernikahan kalian. Akan tetapi aku ucapkan selamat menikmati malam pengantin kalian."

Dengan perasaan sebal, cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghapus pesan yang tak jelas apa maksudnya itu. Sindiran, ucapan tulus, atau apakah? Sambil mematikan ponselnya kembali, pria itu menekan perasaan tak nyaman yang diakibatkan oleh masuknya pesan tadi.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Victoria. Perempuan itu sudah memakai kimono sutra yang sama dengannya dan ibu mertuanya sedang keluar dari kamar mereka. Dilihatnya wajah yang semula pernuh warna-warni itu kini tampak polos tanpa riasan apa pun. Namun, tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Bahkan tampak menarik karena kepolosan itu justru mempertegas kecantikan alaminya.

Malam pengantinnya ini harus dilaluinya dengan baik, pikirnya. Dia dan Victoria sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Bagaimanapun, _the show must go on._ Jadi begitulah , Kyuhyun melepaskan sandal kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba belum sempat dia naik ke atas tempat tidur tiba-tiba Victoria memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi…" suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun menoleh, tak jadi naik ke atas tempat tidur. Melihat mimik muka Victoria, kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu padanya.

"Ya?"

Mendengar sahutan Kyuhyun, Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tampak siap mendengarkan apa pun yang akan dikatakannya. Akan tetapi, karena lama masih juga belum terdengar lagi suara wanita itu, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Victoria.

"Katakan saja. Jangan ragu," katanya kemudian. Pikirannya melayang pada suatu dugaan, Victoria belum siap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri.

Ketika beberapa saat kemudian Victoria masih belum juga bicara, Kyuhyun memandang wajah wanita itu dengan tatapan lebih tajam. Kegelisahan yang sejak tadi terpancar melalui bahasa tubuh Victoria semakin tampak kelihatan sehingga pria itu jatuh iba.

"jangan ragu. Katakan saja. Apa pun itu, aku akan mencoba memahaminya." Katanya dengan suara lembut. Pikirnya, kalau Victoria belum siap untuk memadu cinta dia benar-benar tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, masih ada hari esok atau lusa untuk mengajaknnya berbulan madu.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang lembut dan tulus, hati Victoria merasa dikuatkan. Pelan-pelan tubuhnya berputar menghadap ke arah pria itu. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia mulai berbicara lagi. Namun, wajahnya tertunduk sehingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat menangkap apa yang sedang melumuri bola mata wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, aku hanya ingin bersikap jujur dengan mengatakan sesuatu padamu," terdengar Victoria bebicara lagi.

"Itu bagus. Sejak kecil, aku sangat menghargai kejujuran. Jadi katakan saja, Victoria." Dugaan Kyuhyun semakin kuat, Victoria pasti belum siap melakukan hubungan intim suami-istri. "Dan jangan takut, Vic. Aku akan mencoba memahaminya."

"Terima kasih…." Hanya itu saja yang diucapkannya. Sekali lagi ia mengalami kesulitan bicara.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengukir senyum di bibirnya untuk menenangkan Victoria.

"Ayolah, Victoria. Aku siap mendengar apa pun yang kau katakan," katanya kemudian.

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Setelah menatap sekilas wajah Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat Victoria membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Bibir wanita itu tampak mulai bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, maafkan aku," suara Victoria yang parau terhenti. Sebagai gantinya air mata mulai meluncur turun ke pipinya yang pucat.

"Maaf untuk apa, Victoria?"

"Maaf… maaf untuk keadaan diriku," sahut Victoria dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Aku tidak mengertinapa yang kau katakan, Victoria. Jadi katakan dengan jelas," desak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Wajah Victoria mulai tampak lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. "Kyuhyun-sshi…. Aku…. Aku sudah….. tidak perawan lagi."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam dengan wajah tegang, membuat perasaan Victoria menjadi tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi" katanya dengan suara pelan. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Mendengar Victoria minta maaf lagi, Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menguasai diri. Terlepas dari perasaan kecewanya, Kyuhyun harus menghargai Victoria yang telah bersikap jujur. Karenanya dia tidak boleh mengumbar perasaannya.

"Kuhargai kejujuranmu," katanya dengan susah payah . "Tetapi bolekah aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja, Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Kau… tidak sedang hamil, kan?"

Victoria mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan mata basah ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil menyingkapkan rambutnya yang terjurai ke dahinya.

"Tidak," sahutnya dengan suara serak. "Aku memang bukan wanita baik-baik, kuakui itu. Tetapi aku….. tidak akan pernah menjebak orang lain. Jadi, sekali lagi, Kyuhyun-sshi, aku tidak hamil."

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Dia tidak harus merawat darah daging orang lain. Sama sekali dia tidak siap untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab yang seperti itu kendati Victoria adalah istri sahnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, jika kau menganggap prinsip keadilan itu penting, bolehkah aku menawarkan sesuatu padamu agar masalah yang kita hadapi ini segera berakhir?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa pun yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar pengantin kita,aku dank au adalah sepasang suami istri yang menikah secara sah," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan aku tawarkan padamu adalah suatu upaya agar sesudahnya kita berdua dapat menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini dengan normal, wajar dan…."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Victoria yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa pernikahan kita ini janggal?" sahut Victoria. "Bahkan menurutku aneh dan tidak sehat sama sekali. Sudah begitu tanpa kepastian. Itu membuatku merasa amat tertekan."

Kyuhyun tetegun. Ia mulai menyadari dan memahami hati Victoria yang tampaknya sudah begitu membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku mulai memahami perasaanmu. Nah, apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?" tanyanya kemudian."

"Belilah keperawanan gadis lain!"

**TBC/END?**

**Wah apa yang telah aku tulis? Tulisan abstrak yang ga jelas sama sekali T-T**

**Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa dichapter ini ga ada sungmin, tapi yang ada Cuma Kyuhyun sama Victoria. Jawabannya adalah bagian sungmin keluar itu Chapter selanjutnya dan seterusnya…. Jadi selamat menunggu dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya… segala macam review akan saya terima sebagai perbaikan saya..**

**Oh iya, ini bukan sepenuhnya karangan saya tapi saya hanya meremake dan mengubah sedikit dari salah satu novel terbitan 2008. Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
